Forbidden Apparation Twins
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: Kagome and her twin sister Bri are fireice apparations with amazing powers. They're the biological daughters of the two most feared, powerful and respected demons in Makia. But what happens when the Spirit Detectives start at their school? Will love bloom


"Stupid demon!" Bri yelled pointing her index finger and thumb up to the sky with the rest of her hand closed. A fire red whip formed between her index and thumb as she cracked the whip, and yelling, "Fire whip!" The whip hit the demon in the middle of its chest, cutting it in half and then it turned into dust.

"That one was weak." Bri muttered pushing her long hair away from her face. Her blue eyes danced with excitement, she hadn't come face to face to another demon in a month and she had been getting bored.

Bri was 5 ft, 2 in and was abnormally thin; her body was mature and filled out in all the right places. She had knee length black hair, with ice blue highlights and glowing blue eyes that held curiosity, impatience, love and care. Her pink lips were full and seemed to pout at times, her teeth were beautifully straight and white and she seemed to glow when she smiled. Her skin was a creamy milk white color and was perfectly soft, smooth and unscathed. In short, she'd make any guy fall to their knees and worship her and any girl eye her with envy, jealousy and/or awe.

She was wearing a green short school skirt and a sailor's top that was green and white. She had on dangling earrings that looked like green vines; the necklace she wore around her neck was a gold chain with a black dragon and silver fox intertwined.

Bri looked down at the watch around her wrist and shouted, "Iie, I'm going to be late!" Bri grabbed her lavender backpack on the ground by her feet and ran toward her school. Her school was not far away but she still had to get out of the forest and with all the bushes and trees around she'd be slowed down.

Finally, she made it out of the forest and ran toward her school, getting there just as the warning bell rang. "Yes, I made it." Bri said as she walked up the steps quickly, heading toward her first class. She walked inside the classroom just as the bell rang; she hurried to her seat next to her best friend and twin sister, Kagome.

Bri smiled at Kagome, who smiled back and looked up at the front of the room as the teacher walked in. "Good morning, class. We have four new students today, you may come in now." The door to the classroom flung open to reveal a guy with black slick backed hair and an ugly monkey, bickering; well at least they thought it was a monkey.

Bri and Kagome exchanged glances and giggled, the two guys reminded them of Seshoumaru and Inuyasha. The giggling made the two boys stop arguing and turn to look at the two girls. They both entered the room followed by a guy with long red hair and a short guy with spiked up black hair.

Bri and Kagome lifted their eye brows and exchanged glances, they nodded to each other and said in unison, "Mr. Yamamicho, can we go to the nurses office, we're not feeling to well." The teacher, who didn't think it was odd that they got sick at the same time because they were twins, nodded and the two girls got up, gathered their things and walked toward the door.

When they reached the door they heard a voice say, "Will either of you pretty girls like to be my girlfriend?" The whole class shook their heads and whispered, "He's going to get it now." The new guys looked at the class questioningly and jumped in surprise when they heard two female voices shout, "Hentai!" They turned to look at the monkey to see him unconscious with two large bumps on his head.

When they turned to look at the two girls they noticed that the girls had left. They stuck their heads out the door to see a blur of black, ice blue, and fire red turn the corner, telling them the girls had left.

"Some guys have no minds or respect." Bri fumed as she and Kag walked down the street toward the Higurashi Shrine. "Hey sis, you might want to calm down before you burst a blood vessel." Kag said to her twin as they walked.

They were the same age and the only difference between their looks was that Bri had ice blue highlights in her hair and possessed blood red eyes while Kag had fire red highlights in her hair and ice blue eyes. Although, other then that they were the exact same, except Kag was patient and believed in the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat', when Bri was impatient and believed in the second part of the phrase stating, 'but satisfaction brought him back.'

Bri sighed and said, "Why do all guys have to be such perverts?" "I don't know, maybe it's just…" Kag didn't get the chance to finish because she was interrupted by demons that were now starting to surround them. "Darn it! Why didn't we sense them?!" Kag yelled obviously pissed and Bri said, "I sensed them, but I wanted to see what they would do? Plus, I haven't had a good fight in a very long time." "Bri, what's up with you and fighting?" "I don't know, really, I think I got it from dad." "Most likely." Kag agreed as they got into fighting stances.

"Ooh, look what we have here men two little forbidden demon apparition twins." Bri gave a low, deadly growl but the men just laughed and the leader, the one who had spoken before asked, "You think you can beat us, ha, that's a laugh." Bri gave a deadly laugh and said, "Did you know that we're Fire Lord Miziayo's only daughters? Also, did you know that he taught us everything he knows?" All of them paled considerably but what really got them going was when Bri said, "Oh, and lets not forget our mom, Water Lady Sizuki."

The demons screamed in terror, but before they could leave all of them but one, were killed by Bri's fire throwing sword. Kag just hung back and watched as Bri slowly made her way to the leader of the group, who was cowering. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she brought him down to eye level, seeing as he was a good deal larger and said, "Leave now, and if anyone tries to kill us again…" Bri let the sentence trail off, the emotions in her eyes giving him all the ideas he needed. "But if someone wants to fight, just to fight, I'll gladly take them on." Bri smirked and pushed the demon away, she then walked back to her sister as the demon sped away.

"Dang Bri, you didn't have to kill them all and how the heck did you manage to keep your bag intact, while it was on your back the whole time." Kag said looking at the purple bag in awe, seeing as it looked as perfect as it had the day Bri had bought it. Bri giggled and said in a mock serious voice, "Talent, my dear sister, talent." Kag gave Bri a look of disbelief and Bri gave her a mock hurt look while saying, "You don't believe your own sister?" Kag shook her head and said, "No. What, do you think I'm crazy?" "No, and you're right not to believe me, mom put a protection spell on it the day I got it." "Aw, that explains it." Kag said, with an understanding look on her face.

Suddenly a portal appeared under their feet and they fell through, with Kag screaming, Bri landed on her feet but Kag landed on her butt. Bri helped Kag up and said, "You know considering you're the oldest I would think you wouldn't be so scared of everything all the time." Kag glared at Bri and said, "I'm only older then you by five minutes and I wasn't screaming." "Five minutes or five years, you're still older then me and no matter what you say that was screaming."

"Umm… girls?" A toddler behind a desk pilled with paper work, asked hesitantly. "What do you want infant?" Kag snapped, as she dusted herself off. The toddler shrunk back and said, "Well, I wanted you to meet the Spirit Detectives." "Who would be stupid enough to work for you?" Bri asked, a look of disbelief and the look that says how stupid can some people get, on her face.


End file.
